Simon Says
by MoonlitRain16
Summary: SasuSaku What happens when Sasuke is 'Simon' in a game of Simon Says with Sakura? Well, it's obvious Sakura would go through living hell, or will she? Rated M for Lemon and Language Summary Sux, Story is very good


Simon Says

A/N: Hallo, again! This is yet another one of my multiple stories (actually it's only my 3rd one, lol) However this is going to be my first story where it is in the ninja era or whatever that time is called. This story is going to be SasuSaku, which is my favorite couple, so I'm very enthusiastic about it even though it's just going to be a oneshot. Wells, please enjoy the story! .

**WARNING: THIS IS RATED M MEANING THERE WILL BE LEMON!!! **

Disclaimer: Gee, it's just so common for one who owns something, to write a disclaimer about it isn't it? I do not own Naruto

Sakura walked, tired, down the dirt path in the Uchiha Estate towards a certain raven-haired ninja's house. As ordered by the Godaime, she was yet again 'checking up' Uchiha Sasuke, as she was the only one (besides Naruto and Kakashi) whom he could put up with at the moment. However, since she was also the only one in the trio who could provide proper medical care, she was the one who landed the job of taking care of the Uchiha heir and make sure that the cursed seal on his neck didn't overwhelm him.

Personally, Sakura didn't like this job as well as her friends and Tsunade had thought she would. Sure she got to take care of Sasuke, and actually see him, but she didn't like how he would look and talk (sometimes) to her coldly everyday. And the fact that he was her old childhood crush was not very appealing either. So, simply, Sakura wanted nothing more than to be far away at the moment.

Of course, there were some benefits of being Sasuke's personal doctor. She could make sure that Sasuke was okay, rather than here it from other medical nin. Although she didn't want to be near him most of the time, she still wanted to know if he was okay. I mean, he was her old teammate shouldn't she care?

As soon as she thought this Sakura mentally kicked herself. 'Damnit, I'm just his doctor. Nothing more. I shouldn't care for him on a personal level, it's just business.' Sakura thought.

But, try as she might, Sakura still couldn't destroy the feeling in the pit of her stomach when ever she thought about the Uchiha. She still couldn't control the fact that she would get goose bumps every time she and he would touch. She still couldn't control how she could picture him, perfectly, right towards the last hair, in her mind. She still couldn't control how she dreamt about him every night. She still couldn't control how she… loved him.

Now, most would gasp when they realized they had 'feelings' for someone other than their families. True feelings, feelings of love, but Sakura didn't gasp. She knew all along she loved him. It may have started out as a simple crush, but she knew that it had turned into so much more. It had turned into love.

And Sakura **hated** that love. She hated how she would feel weak every time she saw him. She hated how he could make her whole body tingle with only one breath. She hated how she would probably do anything he asked of her, all he had to do was ask and utter her name in that sexy voice of his. All in all, she hated Uchiha Sasuke, but she knew she still loved him.

Sakura smiled bitterly as she remembered the night when she had confessed her love for him, and he denied it. All he said was a simple 'Thank You' before he knocked her out and left her. Sakura had sworn to herself that night that that would be the last time she ever cried for something so insignificant as Uchiha Sasuke. And she made sure she stayed true to that promise, at least for six years.

Sakura then sighed, heavily, when the memory of his return flooded her mind. That day, she had cried.

_Flashback_

_Sakura pushed herself through a crowd to see what she had so eagerly wanted to see for the past six years, Uchiha Sasuke walking, once again, through the gates of Konoha, but unlike her fantasies, he looked very…cold. _

_Sasuke had his Sharingan, his clan's kekkei genkai, activated as he scanned the crowds slowly but surely. He was indifferent to all the mutterings and whispers about him as he walked on in escorted by a squad of ANBU black ops. _

_At last he was within five feet of the Godaime, the fifth hokage, Tsunade. _

"_Report." Tsunade said in a brisk, straight-to-the-point tone. _

"_Yes, ma'am. At 14:00 hours we came across…" the squad leader began but he was soon cut off by Tsunade. _

"_That's okay, I don't want a full report. Just one thing: Did he come willingly or not?"_

"_Well…" _

"_It's a simple question. Yes or no?" Tsunade asked sharply._

"_Well, the situation wasn't that simple", the ANBU leader said nervously._

"_Explain." Tsunade said, so far ignoring the Uchiha who was still using his Sharingan to analyze each person among the crowd. _

"_Yes. We encountered Uchiha-san and immediately began to arrest and assist him back to Konoha. He did not at first go along peacefully, but then he suddenly stopped struggling and came. Only until a few kilometers down did he begin to reconstruct his hostility. He did not struggle but began to activate his Sharingan every now and then. One kilometer down he did began to act hostile, but he then stopped and reassumed his peaceful ways. As you see now, he has begun to use Sharingan again." The leader said in a tone that made Sasuke seem like some animal in a lab experiment. _

"_Hmmm, he acted strangely in order to confuse the ANBU. Smart, very smart." Someone muttered by Sakura._

_Sakura looked around to see a familiar mask and silver hair combed to one side. "Kakashi-sensei!"_

_Kakashi looked at Sakura and said, "Yo."_

_Sakura sweatdropped at her sensei's familiar answer and asked, "Hello, um, what did you say earlier about Sasuke?"_

"_Huh? Oh! I just meant that he acted strangely in order to confuse the ANBU."_

_Sakura gave him a questioning look._

"_What I mean is that he knew Tsunade was going to ask if he came willingly or not, so he went along peacefully then hostilely throughout the whole trip. He did that in order to confuse the ANBU in their answer. He succeeded." Kakashi explained gravely._

"_Oh, so they won't know if he really wanted to come back or not?"_

"_Sort of." Kakashi replied._

"_What do you mean 'sort of'?"_

"_Sasuke knows that if he had come back willingly he probably would have gotten off with probation, but he has too much pride in him to accept that. He knows that he's a killer and he wants to be treated as a missing nin of his level should be. He doesn't want to be let off with a simple slap on the wrist, as usual he wants to take the hard way of life."_

"_Oh." Sakura replied simply before turning her attention back towards Uchiha and Tsunade just in time to see Sasuke's red sharingan spot her. However like all the rest in the crowd, he just glanced at her before looking at the others._

"_Uchiha Sasuke." Tsunade finally addressed Sasuke._

_Sasuke, however, kept looking around and didn't give any indication that he had heard the Godaime._

"_Uchiha Sasuke, look at me when I'm talking to you and deactivate your Sharingan in the process." _

_Sasuke complied to both requests as he looked at Tsunade steadily with onyx orbs._

"_Did you or did you not come willingly?" Tsunade asked._

"_Hn." Sasuke replied, giving his infamous answer. _

"_Is that a yes or no?"_

_This time Sasuke didn't even bother to respond. Instead he just looked bored by the questions. So Tsunade decided to skip the damn procedure and ask her own questions._

"_It's my understanding that a year ago you destroyed the sound nation and killed Orochimaru, by yourself. Is that correct, or did you have help?" _

"_That's correct." Sasuke replied simply before looking once again at the growing crowd. _

_A vein popped out of Tsunade's head at Sasuke's simple and concise answers. _

_While Tsunade took a break to think, Sakura chose to study the Uchiha. He looked the same, except his bangs were a bit longer and his hair was spikier. His onyx eyes were still penetrating, even without the Sharingan, and his muscles seemed more cut than ever. He was still very handsome, and he was bound to continue being popular if they had let him off the hook. Sakura knew she wouldn't have a chance with him. _

_She then studied the eyes of all those who viewed him. Some were indifferent, as if they didn't care if he died or not, a few were of glee, it was obvious most were girls but some of those few were Sasuke's old friends, but most were of hatred. Hatred towards a traitor, towards a friend who they had once trusted but who they learned betrayed them. Sakura wondered if Sasuke would even fit in Konoha anymore. She really doubted it right now, but she knew the people would trust whomever the Godaime would trust. _

_Sakura looked back up as Tsunade once again appeared. _

"_I have spoken to the council of elders (A/N: whatever you call those old ppl) and we have reached a verdict. Uchiha Sasuke, having betrayed Konoha had become a missing nin. Now we have retrieved him, after many pain and suffering, and we have come to a decision to let him live for six months before we fully judge him. This is the decision of the Godaime. The ANBU will now escort the prisoner back to the Uchiha Estates where he will live in isolation for the next months. If any of you wish to visit you will need proper permission to do so. We will keep a close eye on the prisoner and if he does try to do anything suspicious he will be put to death on the spot." _

_The last remark had been mostly intended for Sasuke to hear, but he seemed as cool as ever. _

"_That was smart." Kakashi spoke up once again._

"_Huh?" _

"_I meant that that was a smart verdict. As far as Tsunade's concerned, she believes Sasuke came back willingly, after all, she knows that if he wanted he could've killed the four ANBU and left. Judging his actions for six months is a wise decision." Having said that Kakashi waved goodbye and left._

_Sakura then suddenly ran towards Tsunade. She wanted to ask how Sasuke was but she needed permission first._

"_Tsunade-sama, …" Sakura started, when she reached Tsunade._

_Tsunade simply raised her hand up and said, "Sakura, I know what you're going to ask so I'll tell you this much, I give you permission to visit Sasuke whenever you want, but don't get your hopes to high on him. Also, whether you want to visit him or not, I need you to check on his cursed seal for the next six months." _

_Sakura just nodded, but inside she jumped for joy at the idea of finally being able to talk to Sasuke again. _

_However, a couple of hours later, Sakura was put down once again by three simple little words._

"_You are annoying." _

_Sakura had forced herself not to cry but as soon as she got home she silently let her tears out. _

_End Flashback_

_Clang!_

Sakura jumped at the sound of shuriken clashing against each other. She looked up right in time to see Sasuke leap over her and pin something, or rather someone, to a tree. She looked around and saw the headband that read Sound.

'A sound ninja? I thought Sasuke had wiped them all out." Sakura thought.

Sasuke wasted no time in grabbing a kunai and slitting the man's throat. Then he suddenly winced.

'Huh? Did he get injured? Oh no! The cursed seal sensed blood!' Sakura realized worriedly. But before she got the chance to mention something she realized that Sasuke had disappeared back to his house. Quickly she pumped chakra into her legs and ran towards the house.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out while slamming the Uchiha's door open. Then she realized that he was sitting on a lone chair in the middle of the room. His hand had been clutching his shoulder before she had come in but as soon as she stepped in the room he immediately put his arm to his side.

'He still hates to show any weakness…' Sakura thought.

"Sasuke, take off your shirt now! I have to see if your cursed seal is okay." Sakura said rushing over to said Uchiha. However the Uchiha refused to take off his shirt and said, "It's fine."

"No it's not!!! I saw you holding it before I walked in, did you honestly expect me not to notice?"

"Yes."

Sakura sighed sadly, 'So he still thinks I'm weak…'

"I thought you were going to go to the stupid Godaime." Sasuke continued.

Sakura looked up and stared at him questioningly.

"I'm not supposed to step out of my house, and I'm not supposed to fight anyone, let alone kill." Sasuke explained and evenly.

"Oh, yes, well, that would be the case but my first priority right now is to make sure you're okay." Sakura said, not realizing that she cared more for him than for Konoha.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He had realized what she had said and smirked, causing Sakura to wonder why he was suddenly smirking. Then she blushed when she finally understood why he was.

"Look, don't even think that way. I was ordered by Tsunade-sama to make sure that your cursed seal didn't activate." Sakura said in an even voice.

"Do you always do what that old hag says?" Sasuke said tauntingly.

"Of course. It is my duty to follow order to my betters and seniors. If I didn't there would be chaos." Sakura said, sounding like a true kunoichi.

"Well, I'm better than you, why don't you listen to what I say and go away?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura eyes narrowed at Sasuke.

"It doesn't work like that. Besides, even if you were 'better' than me, I couldn't go away. I was ordered by the Godaime herself to look after you and you can't overrule that order." Sakura stated.

"I am better than you."

"No, you are not. You are just a pathetic missing nin who couldn't handle it out in the world so he ran back home to have the people baby-sit him and keep him safe." Sakura said icily, finally loosing her patience.

"This coming from a girl who's only a kunoichi and alive right now because of me." Sasuke said.

"What the hell do you mean?" Sakura asked angrily, "I became a kunoichi on my own, Uchiha!!"

"No, you did not. The only reason you passed Kakashi's stupid test was because I convinced you to feed Naruto lunch."

"I was freaking twelve back then!!! That didn't count! At least I didn't betray my village just to run off with some freak that I would eventually kill!" Sakura yelled.

"Some kunoichi you are, you loose your patience quickly… And you wonder why I say I'm better than you." Sasuke said tauntingly.

"YOU ARE NOT BETTER THAN ME!!!!" Sakura screamed, raising her fists ready to put Sasuke in his place.

"Proove it."

"Huh?" Sakura asked, now utterly confused.

"Proove it. Proove that I'm not better than you. That I'm not _**stronger**_ than you." Sasuke challenged.

"Um… okay. Yeah! I will!" Sakura agreed enthusiastically. "But how?"

"You're the one who's supposed to be better than me. You think of something, go ahead, I'll still beat you." Sasuke said simply.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. 'Stupid, cocky, son of a…' "I'll fight you."

"Come again?" Sasuke asked, confused and shocked at her challenge.

"I said I'll fight you." Sakura repeated.

Sasuke smirked, this was going to be easy. "Okay… hold on. I just thought of something… I don't want to do this anymore."

"What? You were the one who said to prove that I was better than you!!! Now hurry up and come outside so that we can fight.!!! What's the matter are you scared?"

"Not really, I just don't see how this would benefit me. So I'm not going to do it." Sasuke stated evenly.

"Ugh!!! You are so selfish! Fine, if you win, which you won't, I'll… I'll do any **one** thing you say, except leave and never come back!!! Do we got a deal?" Sakura said, pumped up for a fight.

"Deal."

Sasuke rose up from his chair and went in towards the front door. Sakura followed him and the next thing she knew they were at the Uchiha training grounds.

"There, I don't want you screwing up my house, so we'll fight here. You can make the first move." Sasuke offered/commanded.

Sakura glared angrily at him for making it seem as if he was doing her a favor, as if. But Sakura compromised and immediately charged at him with her super speed, ready to punch the Uchiha out of the bastard. Unfortunately, milliseconds before her fist could make contact with Sasuke's face, the Uchiha moved gracefully, grabbed her wrist and twisted her arm around making her face the ground and him behind her holding her arms.

"Was that it? Pitiful, now I'll show you how a real ninja fights."

Sasuke pulled Sakura's arms painfully closer to him before he harshly pushed her away, causing her to fly towards the surrounding trees and crash into them. Before she could even blink he was next to her again, with a kunai he had stolen from her, against her neck.

"Give. Up. You can't even keep up with me, do you honestly expect to defeat me?"

Sakura didn't even bother to respond to the bastard. Instead she twisted her body around and slammed her elbow into Sasuke's stomach, causing him to stumble backwards and drop the kunai. Sakura quickly grabbed it, and headed towards Uchiha, who shook the shock off just in time to evade Sakura's attack.

Sakura growled in frustration and kicked the tree next to her, pulverizing it to little pieces.

"Wow, now if only you can do that to me. Oh I forgot, you can't catch me." Sasuke mocked.

"Shut up Uchiha!!!" Sakura yelled angrily running towards Sasuke doing a bunch of hand seals, but before she could complete her jutsu Sasuke appeared in front of her and hit her neck, hard.

Sakura fell down on the spot heaving. "What… did… you… do… to…me?"

"I just hit one of your vital points. However, I hit you in a certain angle so that you wouldn't immediately pass out." Sasuke said flatly. "We can still fight if you want, but I'll just end up killing you. Just say it's over."

Sakura glared with all the hatred she could muster at him before she said, "Fine, I give up, you win. Now hurry up and put me back how I was."

Sasuke smirked before doing a couple of hand seals and suddenly Sakura felt much better. "Come on, we had a deal remember."

"Oh, how can if forget?" Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and told her to shut up. Sakura did.

"Okay, Uchiha what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked angrily. They were back at Sasuke's house and Sasuke turned back to his old, cold-as-ice self again.

"Hn."

"Hey!!! If you don't have something for me to do then let me go!!!"

"Let's play a game." Sasuke suddenly said, catching Sakura off guard.

"Huh? What game?" Sakura asked thinking, 'Sasuke knows games?'

"Let's play Simon Says, I'll be 'Simon'" Sasuke said smirking at Sakura.

'You little…' "Fine, okay 'Simon' what the hell do you want me to do?" Sakura said, ticked off.

"Simon says… scratch your head." Sasuke said simply. Sakura scratched her head but when she tried to stop Sasuke said, "Simon says keep scratching."

(a/n: I'm too lazy to write a bunch of stuff so I won't)

About an hour later Sakura was already sick of doing what Sasuke told her to do and was about to tell him to stop being an ass and let her go home when he said, "Kiss me."

"Say what?" Sakura asked surprised.

"Kiss me." Sasuke repeated flatly.

Sakura felt heat rush up to her cheeks and try as she might, she couldn't stop herself from blushing. Her Inner Self right now, though, was throwing a party inside her head. "N-no." Sakura stammered trying to keep her dignity intact. She failed miserably.

"I thought you said a kunoichi must always listen to her betters and I just proved that I was better than you. Kiss me." Sasuke said, testing her patience.

Sakura wanted to be angry, but her body was too busy blushing to even let her grip her hands into fists.

"F-fine…"

Sakura moved closer to Sasuke who just stared at her impassively. She trembled, nervously, as she bent down to Sasuke (he was sitting in a chair), and she closed her eyes as she locked lips with Uchiha Sasuke.

Cold… that what he was. He was cold, his voice was cold, and his lips were…cold. Sakura noticed that Sasuke didn't lean into the kiss, but he was also not resisting it… it was almost as if he… wasn't expecting it.

'Did he think I would chicken out or something…'Sakura thought.

Sakura removed her lips from his and stared at him evenly, determined not to show any nervousness or anything else that would lead him to believe that she was still an annoying fangirl.

Cricket, cricket, cricket… Awkward silence.

"Sooooooo……………" Sakura said bravely, wanting desperately to stab the silence. "Sasuke? Um… okay, if I wasn't a good kisser, too bad. I wasn't the one to with the idea to play this stupid game!! I mean, sorry if I wasn't 'good' or anything, but so you know, that wasn't my best!!! I mean why you get to get my best kiss? I'd rather… Sasuke?"

Sakura looked steadily at said man as he suddenly stood up and pinned her against his wall. She repeated his name was he narrowed in, towards her face. "S-Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sasuke just smirked as he steadily moved in closer, until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, his lips landed on top of Sakura's.

At first, it was just a plain old gentle kiss, but soon it became clear that Sasuke wasn't the type to stay gentle, in fact, he was the complete opposite.

Sakura moaned weakly as Sasuke roughly kissed her and pushed her against the wall, but when his hand started to roam across her body, she knew very well what his intentions were, and she didn't plan to let Sasuke have her.

"Sasuke! Stop… no… just… let me… go… home!!!" Sakura pleaded in between kisses, as she tried to push Sasuke off of her. However, Sasuke didn't slow down at all, all he did was press her harder down and began grinding his hips against hers.

"Sasuke… let me go!!... I don't … want… to… do this!... Sasuke… get… off… of… me… now… this could… count… as sexual… assault!... I'll… tell… Tsunade-sama!!!" If Sasuke heard, he obviously didn't care as he continued to kiss her roughly and letting his hands roam around, grabbing any part of her body they could.

_Zip!!!_

Sakura's eyes widened as she realized that Sasuke was trying to get her clothes off. "NO!!! GET OFF OF ME NOW!!!" Sakura yelled pushing Sasuke off of her with all the strength that she could muster in her bliss, this meant that she could only make Sasuke nudge a few feet away from her. "SASUKE!!! LET ME GO HOME!!! I DON'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING WITH YOU!!! WHAT YOU'RE DOING IS WRONG!!! NOW LET ME GO!!!"

Sasuke stared at her, hard, and… sad. Sakura blinked a few times to make sure she was not seeing things but if she was she couldn't find out because in a few seconds Sasuke was once again pinning her to the wall with his body. "You don't want it?" he whispered enticingly into her ear as he stroked her cheek softly, causing her to tremble in excitement, "How can I believe that when you tremble with lust every time I get near you?"

"S-sasuke…" Sakura stuttered weakly, her knees threatening to buckle underneath her.

Once again, Sasuke kissed her, but not as rough as before, and before Sakura knew it she was kissing him back. Steadily she wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her somehow signaling him to start letting his hand roam around her body.

'At least he's going slower now…' Sakura thought shivering in delight as Sasuke slid his hand up her thigh.

Suddenly a twirl of leaves and wind surrounded them.

"Sasuke?" Sakura said tentatively as she stopped kissing him to observe her surroundings. They were in a room, on a bed, and Sasuke was now fully on top of her. She blushed as she realized what he was planning to do and although she would probably enjoy it (hey this was Sasuke!!!) she didn't want to do it with a guy that wasn't even her boyfriend. Sasuke stared at her his eyes now full of want and something else that Sakura had never ever in her whole life seen in there before, love. But before she could fully register what she had seen, Sasuke started to kiss her again.

Sakura decided to play along for the time being, but if it went too far she was determined to show Sasuke she wasn't some whore he could play around with any time he felt like it… yeah right.

Sakura squeaked as she felt Sasuke's tongue roughly try to nudge past her lips into her mouth. Rather than get after him, however, Sakura just inwardly rolled her eyes and parted her lips slightly only to have them forced wider by Sasuke's tongue. And so, the battle of the tongues began as Sakura tried, and failed, to dominate Sasuke. Finally, Sasuke and her parted for breath, but before Sakura could even recover from the lip treatment Sasuke was already attacking her neck and shoulders.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled as Sasuke nipped at a sensitive spot and she could practically feel Sasuke smirking.

His mouth continued to roam until they came to the edge of something they did not like- Sakura's shirt. No matter, Sasuke could easily take care of that little dilemma and with that Sasuke's hands pushed the stupid, useless, piece of clothe up and over Sakura's head causing her to gasp in surprise.

After that Sasuke continued to let his mouth leave a trace of saliva all around Sakura's neck until he came across something smaller than a shirt but even more annoying. 'Damnit! Why the hell did she wear a bra today?' Sasuke thought annoyed as he ignored Sakura's small protests and undid the clip on the back. So now Sakura was half-naked and Sasuke was still fully clothed.

Once the bra was off Sasuke contented himself by grabbing one of Sakura's mound and massaging it while he took the other into his mouth. Sakura moaned weakly as she unknowingly pressed Sasuke's head closer to her, cueing the Uchiha to start biting and nibbling her breasts.

Soon, though, Sasuke got bored of Sakura's breasts, he wanted more than that from her, he wanted her whole body. He slid his hand down her stomach and to the edge of her pants. God, how he hated clothes!!! Soon he found himself stumbling to unzip her pants and get them off but before he could fully undress her she grabbed his hand and sat up. He thought that she was going to tell him to let her go home and to stop because she no longer loved him, he never even suspected that she would say, "Now, I'm wondering… why the hell am I going to be totally naked while you are still fully clothed?"

Sasuke smirked and immediately took off his shirt showing off his abs and chest muscles, however, Sakura still resisted when he tried to get her to go back down.

Sakura leaned in towards Sasuke's ear and whispered, "I refuse to be the first one naked Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke growled in annoyance once again before he rolled his eyes and started to undo his pants only to be stopped by Sakura's own hands.

"Not so fast Sasuke-kun, you got to undress me, why can't I do the same to you?" Sakura whispered in a seductive voice causing Sasuke to breathe a bit shallower.

Sakura then forced Sasuke onto his back so that she could get on top of him and undress him. Sasuke let out a slight moan of pleasure when she slid her fingers across his chest but stopped himself. However, he could only grip the bed sheets tighter when Sakura's fingers slid by his member, and this, unfortunately, did not go by unnoticed by Haruno.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura cooed in a teasing voice, "Do you not like it when I touch there?" For emphasis she lightly pressed her finger near his member earning a groan from Sasuke.

"That's not a toy, woman." Sasuke said through gritted teeth, pretending to be mad, though he knew he was enjoying it because he could feel his pants become tighter.

At last, Sakura took his last piece of clothing off of him, but as he tried to get back up he was stopped once again by Sakura, though not by her hands…

"HEY!!!" Sasuke hissed as he felt the pink haired kunoichi nibble at his member.

"Hmm?" Sakura asked innocently as she let her tongue slide over the opening.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes trying not to let her know how much he was enjoying it. 'Damnit? How popsicles has she ate?' That was it! He couldn't last much longer and he refused to show her how much effect she had on him.

"Eep!" Sakura squeaked as Sasuke roughly grabbed her shoulders and turned her over so that he was now on top of her.

"You have no idea what you do to me…" Sasuke whispered gruffly into her ear before hastily removing her pants, very annoyed that this was taking forever to do.

"S-sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked timidly when Sasuke opened her legs and tried to push his finger into her.

Said Uchiha looked up at her when he detected fear in her voice, then it hit him. "You're a virgin?!"

Sakura nodded, then after a few seconds said, "Of course I am! What did you think I whored myself after you left?"

Sasuke stared at her weakly. She had waited for him. She never went with anyone else, and now she was prepared to give up her whole body to him, just like she promised that night…

"Sakura…" He whispered, finally using her name, "This is going to hurt…"

One finger, then two, then one again and over and over again until he decided she was as ready as she ever would be for the real thing.

_Thrust!_

He felt Sakura's fingernails dig into his back as he pushed his cock into her. 'Damn, she's tight.' Sasuke thought as he continued to thrust deeper.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in pain, but also in pleasure. Sasuke kissed her to take her mind off of it, though he doubted it worked.

He thrust into her again, earning a loud moan that only encouraged him to go harder.

"Sasuke… kun… harder…" Sakura begged in her bliss and Uchiha, for once, listened to what he had been told. "Faster..." Again he obliged, pumping into her faster and faster until Sakura finally started to thrust herself into him. So now, they both went at the same pace, but that didn't stop Sasuke from trying to go faster.

_Thrust!_

"SASUKE!!!" Sakura screamed as Sasuke reached her peak, making her release at the same time as he did.

Sasuke removed himself from her and plopped himself next to her on the bed. He let her snuggle closer to him before he said, "Sakura…"

"Huh?" Sakura asked, tired and ready to sleep the rest of her life away.

"I never said 'Simon Says'."

A/N: I feel so… dirty! LOL This is my first lemon in case you didn't know, but since I was going to do this sooner or later I figured I'd practice so… How was it? Please be honest!!! It would be very, very, helpful if you give me advice on how to improve. Personally, I thought it sucked, but I don't know…I will accept flames, but nothing like: Eww! That was disgusting, How could you write that stuff?, because I gave you a fair warning in the summary and at the top, if you are not mature enough to handle it don't even try!

For those who are waiting for me to update on my other stories, I'm already done halfway with the next chapter on each. They should be done this week… hopefully.

Plz. Review!!!!!! .


End file.
